Our 1D Day
by Sheya-chan
Summary: Leslie et Caroline sont 2 filles ordinaires gagnant un concours pour rencontrer leurs idoles : les One Direction ! (OS sous forme d'interview)


**Disclaimer**

Titre : Our 1D Day

Auteur : Sheya-chan

Groupe d'origine : One Direction

Genre : Romance/Général

Commentaire : J'ai écrit cette fiction pour 2 amies qui sont fan de ce groupe. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Our 1D Day**

La pression montait dans la salle. Les fans allait enfin découvrir les petites-amies de leurs idoles : les One Directions. Enfin, les nouvelles copines officielles de Zayn Malik et Liam Payne. Il n'y avait eu aucune photo, ni aucune information sur les deux jeunes filles. Le mystère était total. Il était temps de vérifier si les rumeurs étaient fondées et si les fans les approuveraient ou non. Il restait 10 minutes avant l'antenne. Les 10 minutes les plus longues de leurs vies. C'était aussi celles de Leslie Hell et Caroline Behr, les fameuses copines. C'était la première fois qu'elle passait à la télévision et, surtout, devant au moins 10 millions de fans attendant de les passer au scanner. En plus de cela, les garçons étaient en retards, ce qui ne les aidait pas à faire baisser leur stress.

- Antenne dans 5 minutes !

Elles se regardèrent, paniquées.

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait pas dû le faire, se plaignit Leslie.

- On avait promis qu'on le ferait, répondit Caroline essayant presque de se convaincre elle-même. De toute façon, maintenant, c'est trop tard pour reculer.

-Je vais mourir, gémit Leslie.

- Mais non ! s'exclama une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Zayn et Liam arriver tranquillement.

- Excusez nous de ne pas être habituées à ça ! s'énerva Caroline.

Zayn, voyant le stress de sa petite-amie, s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

- Calmez-vous, tout ira bien.

- Vous serez toujours critiquées, commença Liam, mais le plus important c'est que nous, on vous aimera toujours.

Il passa une mèche rebelle de Leslie derrière son oreille Celle-ci voulu répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps.

- Antenne dans 1 minutes ! Tout le monde en place !

Zayn lâcha Caroline, lui lança un dernier sourire et les deux garçon allèrent se positionner devant la porte qui menait au plateau. Le décompte se fit entendre : 3, 2, 1... Les lumières s'allumèrent, le silence se fit. Le cœur des filles battait à 100 à l'heure. La présentatrice prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans la chronique people de E!. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons deux stars montantes, elles font partit du groupe phénomène One Direction, applaudissez-les bien fort : Zayn Malik et Liam Payne !

Les portes s'ouvrirent devant les garçon, laissant entrer la lumière du plateau dans les coulisses sombres. Les fans hurlaient le nom des deux chanteurs. Ils franchirent le seuil et le bruit redoubla. ils saluèrent leur public tout en rejoignant les deux tabourets qui leurs étaient destinés. Ils commencèrent ensuite à discuter avec la journaliste. Le stress montait de plus en plus du côté de Leslie et Caroline.

- Et donc, lança la présentatrice, aujourd'hui nous allons enfin découvrir le visage de vos petites-amies fantômes ! Comment cela se fait-il que personne n'ai jamais vu de photo de vous ensemble ?

- On ne voulait pas qu'elles soient harcelées sur les réseaux sociaux ou dans la rue, expliqua Zayn. Nous avons donc su rester discret.

- On a pensé qu'il était préférable de le présenter convenablement, pour qu'elle n'aient pas de problèmes comme ont pu le rencontrer d'autres copines de stars, finit Liam.

Des murmures parcoururent le public. La présentatrice hocha la tête et reprit la parole.

- Accueillons donc sur le plateau Leslie Hell et Caroline Behr !

Les portes se rouvrirent, aveuglant les deux jeunes filles. Les applaudissements retentirent. Leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent. un dernier regard, un déglutition et elles franchirent la porte. Elles avaient l'impression d'être dans une bulle, d'entendre les bruits comme si elles étaient à l'extérieur de la pièce. Elles sentaient les regards peser sur elles. Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la table ressemblaient plus à des kilomètres. Marchaient-elles droit ? Se tenaient-elle bien ? N'avaient-elle pas trop de maquillage ? Ou alors pas assez ?! Elles s'assirent enfin. Leslie essayait de sourire mais elle avait l'impression d'être trop crispée. Elle regarda Caroline. Elle avait l'air moins stressée qu'elle. Elle croisa celui de Liam, celui-ci disait : "Tout se passera bien." Son cœur ralentit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la présentatrice qui la regardait, rassurante. Elle devait sentir son stress.

- Alors, commença-t-elle, c'est votre première apparition public. Je suppose que vous devez être un peu stressées ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, lança Leslie.

La femme sourit devant la franchise de la jeune fille.

- Je vois que vous êtes franche ! s'exclama-t-elle. Parlez-vous un peu de vous. Où vous habites, vos études, etc.

- J'habite dans l'est de la France et je prépare un DUT de chimie. Je n'ai pas de passions particulières, j'aime beaucoup les séries américaines et la musique.

- Et pour vous Caroline ?

- J'habite à Paris mais je fais mes études au même endroit que Leslie. J'ai les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'elle.

- Ah ! Vous vous connaissiez donc avant ? demanda la journaliste.

- Oui, répondit simplement Carolie.

-Mais, étant donné que vous êtes française, comment la rencontre entre les One Direction et vous a-t-elle eu lieu ?

Leslie regarda Caroline et lui fit signe de prendre la parole.

- Et bien, commença Caroline, Leslie et moi-même étions fan des One Direction. Tout bêtement, j'ai participé à un concours sur internet pour gagner un voyage d'une semaine avec eux en Turquie. Il n'y avait que 5 places et chaque sélectionnée pouvait emmener une amie avec elle. Je me suis dit que je n'avait aucune chance étant donné que le jeu était international. Et, 2 mois après, j'ai reçu un mail me disant que je faisais partie des 5 sélectionnées. J'ai cru à un blague mais j'ai quand même appelé au numéro indiqué. La standardiste a bien confirmé que j'avais gagné. J'ai du lui percé le tympan tellement j'ai hurlé à cette instant ! rigola-t-elle.

Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda la présentatrice.

- J'ai directement appelé Leslie, répondit la jeune fille. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui j'aurais bien pu inviter à par elle. On passait nos journées à parler d'eux ! Tellement qu'on en saoulait tout notre entourage.

Un bruit de bavardage se fit entendre dans les public. Toutes les fans présentes se reconnaissaient en Leslie et Caroline. Elles étaient pareilles. La présentatrice reprit la parole et le silence se fit sur le plateau.

- Racontez nous ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite !

- Nous avons pris l'avion jusqu'en Turquie où les autres gagnantes nous attendaient pour prendre le bus jusqu'à l'hôtel, raconta Leslie. Nous étions les seules françaises. Heureusement que notre d'anglais n'était pas mauvais, même si notre accent faisait rire les autres filles. Nous étions toutes surexcitées. Je pense qu'on ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce qu'il nous arrivait. Finalement, nous sommes arrivées à l'hôtel et on nous a directement conduit dans une salle. Et ils étaient là ! Je ne peux même plus vous décrire mes émotions de ce moment là. Je croyais être en plein rêve ! On a eu le droit à un concert privé, c'était génial !

- Après, continua Caroline, ils se sont assis à côté de nous. Ils nous ont posé plein de question sur la France quand ils ont su qu'on venait de là. Les autres filles étaient un peu jalouses.

- Quel genre de questions ? demanda la journaliste.

Caroline et Leslie se regardèrent, amusées.

- Par exemple, si c'est vrai que l'on mange des escargots, cita Leslie.

- Et alors ?

- C'est le cas, confirma Caroline.

Un air de dégoût s'installa sur les visages de l'assemblée. Les deux françaises eurent du mal à retenir leurs rires. Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça de passer à la télévision.

- Mais c'est trop bon ! s'exclama Caroline.

- Ca a l'air vraiment répugnant, intervint Zayn.

- Sans avoir goûté, tu ne peux pas le savoir ! répliqua Caroline. Moi aussi au début j'étais réticente.

La présentatrice claqua ses feuilles sur la table et les discutions cessèrent.

- Vos avez donc passé une semaine aux côtés de vos idoles. Ca devait être le rêve pour vous !

- Je crois que, encore maintenant, je ne réalise pas, répondit Leslie.

- Mais passons à ce qui nous intéresse tous ! Le rapprochement. Comment s'est-il passé ? questionna la présentatrice.

Leslie allait prendre la parole mais Liam la lui coupa. Il tenait absolument à raconter cette partie.

- Ca s'est passé vers le milieu du séjour. Les garçons et moi-même avions entendu parler d'une clairière où il y avait une cascade. On pouvait y camper et un guide pouvait nous y emmener. On a donc décidé tous les cinq de faire ça le soir même ! Mais quand on en a parlé aux filles, la plupart d'entre elles n'étaient pas emballées par l'idée. Elles ne voulaient ni marcher, ni dormir par terre, ni se faire piquer par les moustiques. De vraies chochottes ! Mais quatre d'entre elles, dont Leslie et Caroline, avaient l'air vraiment déçue de ne pas y aller à cause des autres. On a donc décidé d'y aller avec elles et de laisser les autres à l'hôtel.

- Elles étaient super énervées, commenta Zayn. Elles n'ont fait que râler jusqu'à la fin du séjour. Insupportables.

- Et donc, que s'est-il passé durant ce camping ?

- On est partit avec nos sacs sur le dos, raconta Zayn. On a dû marcher trois bonnes heures mais ça valait le coup ! La clairière était magnifique ! Les filles se sont directement mise en maillot et ont été se baigner près de la cascade. On a monté les tentes et on les a rejoins. Je me souviens qu'Harry et Niall avait eu du mal a rentré dedans ! Mais il y avait vraiment une super ambiance. J'en oubliais que c'était des fans et pas mes amies de Londres.

- On a chanté avec eux, continua Caroline, et Harry avait pris un ballon pour jouer dans l'eau. Vacances banales entre ados, sauf que c'était avec mes idoles !

- Le soir, reprit Leslie, les garçons ont allumé un feu de camp et Niall a sortit sa guitare pendant que Louis sortait des shamallows pour les faire grillés sur le feu. Une soirée digne des films américains ! Les deux autres filles avec nous, deux américaines, étaient vraiment sympas. D'ailleurs, on a toujours des contacts avec elles. C'était vraiment une super soirée. C'est là où l'on s'est tous rapproché. Je peux presque dire que c'est là qu'on a franchis la barrière de fan pour passer au stade amis.

- Elle a tout juste, confirma Liam, à ce moment, plus aucun de nous ne les considérait comme des fans.

- Vous aviez déjà une préférée à ce moment ? demanda la journaliste ?

Liam vira légèrement au rouge à cet instant.

- J'avoue que Leslie m'intéressait déjà plus que les autres.

- Pourquoi cela ? insista la femme.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, c'est sa personnalité qui collait la mieux à la mienne. Et en plus de ça, elle aime Batman ! La femme parfaite !

Leslie vira à son tour au rouge. Il venait de dire ça à la télévision. Devant 30 millions de personnes ! La journaliste passa ensuite à Zayn.

- Et vous Zayn, pourquoi Caroline ?

- Vous allez croire que je suis fou, commença Zayn, mais ce qui m'a le plus attiré chez elle au début, c'est son rire ! Il est tellement communicatif. Après, en apprenant à la connaître, c'est sa franchise qui m'a plu. Elle ne cache jamais ses sentiments. La preuve, la première fois qu'on s'est parlé, elle m'a directement dit que c'était moi son préféré !

Un rire se fit entendre dans le public. Les fans auraient-elles osé être si franche envers eux ? La présentatrice parut intéressée par cette anecdote.

- Caroline, pourquoi Zayn était-il votre préféré ?

- Parce que physiquement, c'est celui qui m'attirait le plus. J'adorais sa façon de chanter, sa voix et sa façon d'être.

- Et vous Leslie ?

- Pour moi, expliqua Leslie, c'est surtout sa personnalité. Il avait l'air d'être le plus proche de moi. Et j'ai été ravie de découvrir que c'était le cas !

- Ces deux couples étaient donc prédestinés ! s'exclama la femme.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Zayn en posant sa mais sur la cuisse de Caroline.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite , je veux dire, vous vous êtes mis ensemble pendant ce voyage ?

- Non pas du tout ! s'exclama Liam. Avant de partir à l'aéroport, j'ai échangé mon WhatsApp avec Leslie.

- J'ai fait la même chose avec Caroline, l'interrompit Zayn. Après le voyage j'ai découvert que Liam s'entendait bien avec Leslie. On a dû leurs parler pendant trois mois au moins trois fois par semaine.

- Je me souviens que je n'envoyais jamais le premier message, commenta Leslie. J'avais peur dele déranger.

- Finalement, enchaîna Carolina, ils nous ont invité à voir leur concert à Amnéville en VIP. J'étais trop heureuse !

- Et donc vous les avez revus à ce moment ?

-C'est cela, confirma Caroline.

- Mais finalement, demanda la journaliste, curieuse, quand vous êtes vous mis ensemble ?

- Après le concert, raconta Leslie, ils nous ont invité dans leurs loges et nous ont demandé si nous voulions venir passer une semaine à Londres avec eux. Evidemment, nous avons sauté sur l'occasion. Et deux mois après, nous y étions.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais persuadée que les deux autres filles seraient là aussi, avoua Caroline. J'ai été surprise de voir que nous étions les seules à avoir été invitées.

- Vous vous entendez bien avec les autres membres du groupe ? demanda la journaliste.

- Oui ça va, répondit Caroline. Ils sont vraiment très sympas avec nous. Ils nous ont vraiment bien intégré.

- Reprenez donc votre histoire sur ce fameux voyage à Londres.

- On a passé une semaine avec eux là-bas, continua Leslie. Je me retrouvais souvent seule avec Liam. C'était vraiment cool. Et puis, un jour, nous avons été au cinéma...

- Je lui ai pris la main, l'interrompit Liam en joignant le geste à la parole.

Leslie fut surprise. Elle n'aimait pas trop les démonstrations d'affections en public, et surtout dans un moment comme celui là.

- En voyant qu'elle n'enlevait pas sa main, continua-t-il, je me suis penché vers elle et je l'ai embrassé. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de me prendre le vent de ma vie.

- Comme si j'aurais pu faire ça ! s'exclama Leslie.

Le public rit devant la franchise de la jeune française. Celle-ci, un peu gênée de son intervention impulsive, rougit légèrement. La présentatrice la regardait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle se tourna vers Caroline et Zayn.

- Et vous alors ? Racontez nous tout.

- Elle m'avait accompagné à mon "atelier", là où je fais mon graftart, commença Zayn. Elle avait dit vouloir me voir à l'œuvre. A la fin, j'ai écris un gros "I love you" sur le tag.

- Sur le coup, continua Caroline, je ne savais pas s'il m'étais réellement destiné mais quand il s'est relevé, j'ai lu dans son regard que c'était bien le cas.

- D'habitude, reprit Zayn, je suis plutôt réservé et je n'ose pas vraiment me lancer. Mais là, je me suis dit "Merde, vas y !". Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je l'ai embrassé.

Un petit "oh" d'attendrissement parcouru le public. Les fans étaient conquises.

-Et c'est de là que sont partit vos 2 couples ! s'exclama la présentatrice. Et j'ai l'impression que les fans sont ravies. Mais que pensent les autres _One Direction_ de ça ?

- Ils sont heureux pour nous, affirma Liam.

-Nous confirmons ! résonna une voix sur le plateau.

Le public se mis de nouveau à crier en reconnaissant la voix d'Harry. Les portes menant aux coulisses s'ouvrirent et la mélodie de _Best Son Ever_ vint couvrir les cris des fans. Les 3 garçons manquant arrivèrent sur la scène et Zayn et Liam les rejoignirent. Les fans étaient en effervescence ! La nouvelle chansons des _One Direction_ était vraiment entraînante. Leurs voix se mêlaient à celle de leurs idoles. Partout, des pancartes "I Love You ... " apparaissaient dans les gradins. Une fois la chanson finie, ils revinrent tous s'assoir près de Leslie et Caroline, sourires aux lèvres.

- Je vois que vos chansons sont toujours autant appréciée, lança la journaliste.

- Oui, commenta Niall, je suis heureux de voir qu'elles plaisent !

- Mais revenons à notre sujet, reprit la présentatrice. que pensez-vous des filles ?

Leslie et Caroline se sentirent rougir. Elles ne pensaient pas que les questions puissent être si directes.

- Je les aime bien, répondit Louis. Elles sont gentilles et agréables.

- Ils ont vraiment de la chance, rajouta Harry.

Les deux françaises rougirent encore plus en entendant cela. La journaliste acquiesça cette réponse avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est le moment, allons voir ce que les fans ont tweeté !

Leslie et Caroline relevèrent la tête, surprise. Elles ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cela. La présentatrice n'allait tout de même pas montrer les tweets à la télévision ? Et si les fans ne les aimaient pas ? Le stress qu'elles avaient perdu précédemment remonta en flèche.

- Nous vous avions demandé de commenter l'émission d'aujourd'hui grâce au _hashtag_ #E1D. Nous allons maintenant découvrir certains de vos tweets.

L'écran derrière elle afficha la page d'accueil du site _Twitter_ et les tweets défilèrent. "Elles ont l'air trop cool ! Je suis contente !", "Je suis heureuse que mes chéris aient trouver des filles bien.", etc. Presque tous les tweets étaient positifs. Les deux jeunes filles se sentaient soulagées. Elles étaient acceptées par les fans, et cela relevait presque du miracle.

- Je vois que les fans vous apprécie également, dit la femme en se tournant vers les Caroline et Leslie.

- Je suis soulagée, confia Leslie, j'avais peur qu'elles nous détestent.

_- Je ressens la même chose, avoua Caroline._

- Vous voilà donc rassurées ! L'émission touche à sa fin, merci de nous avoir suivit et à bientôt sur E!.

Les caméras se coupèrent après que le générique de fin de l'émission se soit terminé. Terminé. Caroline et Leslie en étaient soulagée mais néanmoins heureuses d'avoir franchis cette étape. La journaliste prit le temps de les féliciter avant de prendre congés d'eux. Les garçons et elles-mêmes quittèrent donc le studio, main dans la main. A la sortie, une foule immense les attendait et scandait leurs noms. Les deux jeunes furent surprise de percevoir les leurs. Elles étaient sur un petit nuage. Une fois dans le bus, ils s'assirent tous à leurs endroits favoris. Caroline et Leslie chacune à côté de leur copain respectif. Harry et Louis chahutaient sous le regard amusé de Niall.

- Alors ? lança Zayn. Rassurées ?

- Oh ça oui ! s'exclama Caroline. Je suis contente qu'elles nous aient acceptées.

- Moi aussi, dit Leslie.

Caroline se tourna vers Zayn, l'embrassa et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Leslie la regarda s'endormir. Elles étaient exténuées. Comment les garçons pouvaient-ils tenir le rythme ? Elle sentit la main de Zayn se glisser dans la sienne. Elle tourna la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il lui donna ensuite un de ses écouteurs et elle posa à son tour sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se sentit partir mais ne se retint pas. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de sombrer fût "_Let Me Kiss You"._

**FIN**


End file.
